


Include women in the sequel!

by WroteTheWayOut



Series: Paper airplanes soulmates AU [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, just a short preview, like more than 10 years in the future, this is a secuel of my other fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroteTheWayOut/pseuds/WroteTheWayOut
Summary: This is a secuel of "The feeling of freedon, of seeing the light"... but is just a short preview (kind of).The story of Angelica Schuyler and John Church in the middle of a political mess. With flashbacks insserted in the middle of the present.PS: the ships tagged are the ones who will appear in the long fic.





	Include women in the sequel!

The room was completely silent, Angelica lying on the couch, her eyes closed, trying to stay calm. But honestly, it was being impossible. John had slept beside her a few minutes ago, their hands still entwined. She could hear the murmurs on the other side of the wall. Or rather, Alexander talking on the phone.

 

The current treasury secretary and her press chief was getting all the news for her, minute by minute, and she could picture him perfectly pacing the house, telephone in hand, watching all the news channels at the same time, All the results that were coming in, and talking to everyone else. At the same time. Because so was Hamilton, the king of multitasking.

 

She was the queen herself, of course. And at that moment she wanted to have hundreds of things to do, to occupy her mind with something other than simply waiting for the definitive results to come.

 

She knew they had won in several states. Knew that even before the votes began to count. But the rest? The rest was almost a mystery to her, and that made her want to walk the walls. She hadn’t been so nervous since her college days, that days when she had to go through those dreadful final exams.

 

She stared for a moment at John, her boyfriend, the man she loved the most in the world. They had come a long way, full of obstacles, but he was still at her side. And as she watched his relaxed sleeping features, she thought of all they had yet to go through if that day ended as they wished it to end.

 

A lot had been said about the state of their relationship. That they hadn’t yet married, that when a family would begin. The press had speculated throughout the campaign and both had managed to evade the topic enough. But even then, those same questions that the journalists insisted on doing, she asked herself.

 

Could they form a family? Could they overcome all the stress of leading a country like that? Could they overcome the pressure? Many other presidential couples had succeeded. The Washington were a perfect example of this, but they had been married for many years before becoming the presidential family. John and she had been together for ten years, even with their comings and goings, what would they have after that day?

 

The sound of the door opening distracted her from her thoughts, making her look up. Hamilton appeared on the scene, staring at her with those dark, bright eyes, full of determination, full of audacity, those eyes that had long captivated her, those eyes that had become those of her right hand. Eyes adorned with eternal dark circles and now looking at her anxiously.

 

He wanted to scream. Angelica knew perfectly well that he wanted to scream.

 

And for that reason, she stood up gently, not to wake John, and approached him. Without saying anything, the Latino wrapped his arms around her, in a hug so strong it almost took her breath away.

 

"We already have it, Angie. You did."

 

And then she wanted to scream too. Of joy, of emotion. She had succeeded. After so many years of effort, after a campaign she believed would kill her. She had succeeded.

 

She would become the first woman president of the United States.

 

***

 

“Angelica Schuyler.”

“John Church, is a pleasure to meet you.” The man, with a strong English accent, gave her a smile that would be charming to anyone. Any other woman would probably have ended up sighing for that, but not Angelica. Angelica wasn’t any other woman.

 

"Please don’t say any of those stupid and too many phrases of conquest," she cut him off, seeing his intentions perfectly in his dark brown eyes.

 

"I wasn’t going to say any." It was his response, amused. His short beard, which at first glance might seem neglected, but obviously neatly trimmed, adorned a highly animated and jovial face, even though the small wrinkles that formed around his eyes when he smiled, indicated that he had long since passed the thirties. "I wouldn’t dare. My intelligence hardly touches yours, but I have enough to know what I shouldn’t say. "

 

She raised an eyebrow, suddenly curious about that man. "My intelligence? How can you judge it if we don’t even know each other?" She wasn’t going to lie, she liked people -especially men- to flatter her intelligence, to recognize her, but she still felt the need to challenge him in that way.

 

"We just did," he replied, evidently amused. "I've read practically every one of your articles since publishing on your blog. Big fan, to be honest."

 

"Oh, I see." If that Englishman read with such dedication what she wrote, it couldn’t be so bad.

 

"Well, I should go. Again, a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Schuyler." He bowed slightly and then gave her a lovely smile again, and left.

 

“He’s cute.” There was a voice beside her that made her startle a little.

“Go get him, then.” Was her almost immediate response, looking at the young man at her side.

“Thanks, but no. I’m in a happy relationship with my two soulmates.  _ You  _ go get him!” He joked in response, giving her a small tap on the shoulder.

 

"Says the one who invited my little sister to join that happy relationship."

“I was drunk!”

“Yeah, and also you ask  _ me _ to join you.”

“I was drunk!” He repeated, minimally offended, as if he couldn’t make such proposals sober.

"Keep telling yourself that, Hamilton." Angelica rolled her eyes and gave him a crooked smile.

"And you think about going for that cute boy. I'll go talk to Ben, I haven’t seen him in a while."

“Say hi for me.”

“I will.”

 

Angelica was alone again in the middle of that room full of politicians, walking her eyes for each of the present and thinking. Maybe, just maybe, she would go talk to John Church again.

**Author's Note:**

> So... guys, this is just the very beginning of a posible fic... I just post it because I want (and need) to know if there's interest in the story. I love Angelica, I would love to write this story of she being president and the love between her and John Church... but I really need to know if someone whould read it, because if not, I just won't post it (although I'll probably still write it for myself).
> 
> Anyway, ANY comment is welcomed, just tell me what you think of this! PLEASE! ♥


End file.
